Greeting card publishers provide a wide array of greeting cards that are available at retail locations. However, oftentimes it may be difficult for a customer to find the perfect greeting card for a given occasion and/or recipient. Conventional greeting card customization systems (such as online electronic greeting card systems) are typically limited by the types of customizations that are available, do not provide a high quality print, and/or fail to engage users in the greeting card customization process. These and other drawbacks exist.